Whitestar's Revenge
by Son-Luffy
Summary: The return of Whitestar! Only rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

**Paris, year 2050, Eiffel Tower **

The weak humans sat below me watching the lights of the city. I was disgusted by them, they were ants compared to the power of ME the warrior who had returned from the void and bent it to my will.

I sat watching them for a few more moments then ended their miniscule lives. I no longer needed their souls for I was stronger than Death himself but I consumed them anyway. I looked out over this city.

So many souls and so very little time. I leaped off the tower and descended toward the city.

**DWMA, Arizona**

"Dude hurry or we'll be late for class!" I yelled.

"Yeah yeah give me a minute!" Al yelled back.

"Well we have a lesson from your dad today so we can't be late." I told him.  
"But today Crona Is assisting him so I don't want to be late but I need to eat before alright?" He called back.

"But you've been eating for the past hour!" I yelled a bit irritated.

"Fine." He said coming through the door holding a piece of toast.

"Lets go!" I said dragging him up the hill towards the academy.

**Death House**

"Son, come on you don't want to miss your first day of class do you?" My dad yelled.

"Yeah I'm comin!" I yelled back.

My name is Kevyn I am officially known as Death the Kid but I don't like going by the

same name as my father so I have everyone call me Kevyn.

I woke Kayla up and she groggily followed me to the door. We followed my dad up to

the DWMA and were met by the strangest duo I have ever seen.

One of them was a short black haired kid and the other was a tall brown haired guy who was incredibly pale.

"Good morning Andrew, Michael." My dad said to the tall guy then the short one.  
Michael spoke addressing my father "Sir we would like to challenge your son to a duel and you to supervise."

"Alright but no major injuries." My dad said in a bored voice.

I held out my hand and Kayla turned into her weapon form a sleek silver and black Desert Eagle. I watched the other two as Michael changed into a long Sniper rifle.

"So a gun fight is it?" I said.

I fired a few shots at them and was surprised when one bullet from them knocked all of my shots aside. I was about to do soul resonance when a voice from behind me yelled "What are you idiots doing?"

I turned to see two guys walking toward us. They appeared to be talking to Mike and Andrew who changed back to human form.

"You shouldn't challenge Lord Death's son to a fight the first time he shows up idiots." The taller guy said as he hit both of them in the head.

He turned to Kayla and I and held out his hand. "Hi nice to meet you I'm Derick and this is Alistair we lead the Spartoi team."

"You lead them but I thought Spartoi was led by two Weapons?"

"We are both weapons." He said.

To prove his point he changed his hand into a scythe and Al changed his into a black sword blade.

"So who are your Meisters?" I asked confused.

They pointed to each other.

"So you are both Meisters and Weapons?" I asked.

"Yep!" They said at the same time.

"Now let's go you're in our class and we don't wanna be late!" They said grabbing the four of us and dragging us down the hall.

**Class: Combat training, Teacher: Blackstar and Crona**

"You guys are all late!" Blackstar yelled.

"As punishment you all shall be demonstrating today's lesson. You will be sparring with Crona." He said motioning to the teacher with pink hair.

"Fine." I sighed.

I held out my hand and Al changed into black sword mode. I knew Crona because he was treated like my uncle ever since my mom had killed the witch Medusa.

He drew Ragnarok and used scream resonance. The sword changed until it was a long curved scimitar. Al and I did soul resonance and his handle grew a chain that wrapped around my wrist a testament to his mother's ability.

I through Al at Crona and raced toward him myself. The blade bounced off his skin but while he was moving to attack I grabbed his sword and smashed my fist into his stomach. He grinned and jabbed his fingers into my shoulder popping it out of its joint. He was about to attack again when he glanced toward the door as a few people stumbled in.

His eyes widened and I looked myself. At the door were a battered and beaten group of people. Professor Stein, Miss Tsubaki, Marie Mjolnir and my parents. Everyone rushed towards them until Blackstar yelled "All non family and friends out!"

Everyone except Angela Emily my friends Crona and Blackstar left.

Tsubaki walked up to Blackstar and whispered something in his ear before passing out. Blackstar paled and caught her. Soul was carrying my mom over his shoulder and I could see that she had bandages on her arm. Stein was the worst he had knives sticking out of his coat and his glasses were smashed.

The intercom came on and called all of us to the Death room.

**Death room **

"Who did this Stein?" Death asked.

"Whitestar, Mifune the swordsman and members of the star clan." Stein said.  
Everyone was conscious again and sitting around the platform in the center of the room. Al was sitting with his parents and his sisters. I was pacing in circles and Stein was sitting in his office chair.

"But wasn't the star clan wiped out before they became Kishinn?" Death asked.  
"Yeah they were but how are they back no one but the DWMA knew the name of my dad but Tsubaki me Sid and The old Lord Death." Blackstar said from beside Al.

"But he said he had surpassed death and Mifune was eating human souls without being a weapon. Besides Whitestar killed almost everyone in Paris shouldn't we be concerned about that?" Marie asked.

"We have to stop Whitestar first so he can't do this again. He must be dealt with first!" Death said.

"What can we do he beat three death scythes and two of the greatest Meisters in DWMA history?!" Kevyn asked panicking.

"Yeah but Lord Death can fight to remember. Not to mention we have three more Death scythes here right now, not to mention Liz and Patty." I said.

"What do you mean three more? Who else is a death scythe here?" He asked.  
"Al, Mike and I are all Death Scythes. Why do you think we lead Spartoi?" I asked.  
"You guys are...? Really?" He said.

"Yeah but your dad doesn't use us because we're not 'Symmetrical' so we don't get used much by him." I said.

"But how did you become some so early?" Kevyn asked.

"Easy, we did huge missions and then went to the witch city prisons. The head witch let us have the prisoners there since we're no longer allowed to attack witches unless they threaten people." I told him.

"ENOUGH!" Death yelled.

"We need to focus." He turned to his mirror. "Eruka, Free have you found anything yet?"

"No sir but we have seen something on the news that is a rather serious problem." Eruka said.

"What?" Death said.

"Excalibur is being wielded by Mifune." She said.

" $) &$#*" Death yelled.

"We will keep you informed sir." Free said.

"Very Well." Death replied.

"Stein do you have any ideas?" He asked.

"Yes actually." Stein replied.

"If we used the three people with full black blood we could possi-" he was cut off by Tsubaki and my mom.

"NO! YOU WANT TO SEND OUR SONS OFF TO FIGHT THAT MONSTER?!" They yelled.

"It's the logical solution." He said.

"Maka, Tsubaki he has a point. They could fight both Mifune and Whitestar." Death said.

"Kid if you do this I will resign as a Meister." My mom said.

"Wait Maka Tsubaki come with me." Miss Marie said.

She took them out into the middle of the room and we all watched. They argued a lot and eventually it seemed like Marie won because Maka and Tsubaki dropped their hands and walked back towards us.

They didn't say anything but we could see tears running down their faces. Blackstar stood up and put his arm over Tsubaki's shoulder. Angela and Emily Al's sisters stood up and walked out of the room without talking to anyone.

"Maka... You know that they have to do this and they're our best chance. We need them." Death said.

"Kayla and I are coming with you guys it might help to have a reaper on your team." Kevyn said.

"I'm going to!" Blackstar yelled.

"No your not! We need you here in case we don't make it back." Death said solmely.  
Blackstar glared at Death. "Are you forgetting these are my clan members? I have the best chance of defeating them!"

"If you can defeat your son then you can come along." Death said quietly.  
"Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode." Blackstar said.

Tsubaki changed and became a long black sword as Swirling Tattoos appeared on Blackstar.

Al and I had never shown anyone our trump card but we used it now. I turned into a scythe and used soul resonance.

"Soul Resonance: Genie Hunter!" Al yelled.

Mom sat up in surprise and watched as Al swung me towards Tsubaki. We knew it wouldn't hurt her because she had no evil in her heart. But we could also fire off energy this way. He swung me and a line of white energy lanced towards them.

They blocked it but we had changed and Al was in Weapon form. Enchanted Sword v.s. Chain Blade. He could use all the transformations of his mother even the sword and he had mastered all of them. We stopped before we hurt them, an inch from Blackstar's neck.

"Enough, leave it Blackstar." Stein said.

"Shut up, you think I'm gonna go let them fight something worse than the Kishinn ALONE?!" He yelled.

"BLACKSTAR! Calm down. You aren't helping things by getting angry. Now think Tsubaki is injured and in no condition to fight and you can't beat such a powerful enemy with strength alone. Therefore you cannot fight." Death said.

"But I can't let them go alone..." Blackstar said his shoulders slumped in defeat.  
Stein came over and put his arm on Blackstar's shoulder. "Come on buddy lets go for a walk."

He led Blackstar out of the Death Room. I turned to Soul. "Well you haven't said anything yet what do you think?"

"Whatever I say Maka still won't want you to go." He said.

I knew he wouldn't say anything but it was still frustrating.

"Lord Death! Whitestar is attacking New York!" Eruka yelled from the mirror.  
Death looked at us and mumbled "lets go" under his breath.

**Plane to New York**

"Alright prepare yourselves this is going to be the hardest fight you've ever fought so don't get careless." Death said.

"Oh we won't." A voice said from the back of the plane.

"Sis?!" Al said.

Sure enough Angela was standing at the back of the plane.

"Why...?" Al asked.

"Mom asked us to make sure you didn't die." She said as Emily emerged from her knife form.

"How can you even protect me? These guys beat mom and dad!" He yelled.

"Well it's my job to watch out for my little brother. So I'll be tagging along." She said calmly fidgeting with her chameleon necklace.

Al had told me how Angela had been raised by Mifune for the first part of her life and how Blackstar and Tsubaki had raised her after he was gone. I had known Angela for almost my whole life and she was like a big sister to me.

She could watch out for herself, what I was more worried about was Emily. She was Angela's partner but she was still inexperienced and needed help quite often. She could use most of Tsubaki's transformations except the smoke bomb and she was exceptionally powerful. But she was still young and we all wanted her to be safe.

"Andrew Mike this is your stop." Death said.

Andrew gave a salute and jumped out the door down onto the roof of the Empire State while holding Mike. They waved as they landed and tried to find the best vantage point.

We left them and headed for our own destination. About five minutes later we landed in Central Park.

"Listen all of you." Death said.

"If you find Whitestar stall until Crona or I arrive. You won't stand a chance." He continued.

We nodded and split up each heading in a different direction. I could see numerous explosions lighting up the city to the south and I could guess the cause. Andrew and mike had a strange soul pairing. They fit perfectly together but when combined their wavelength had explosive results.

In short they could fire exploding soul rounds with uncanny accuracy.

I returned my attention as something caught my eye. I turned to look but there was nothing there. Then I saw the figure rushing towards me a block away. He was about my height but the lower half of his face was obscured by the same ninja clothing that Al and Blackstar wore.

He rushed towards me with a ninja sword in hand. I kept walking and drew Al to bear and kept walking right past him. He realized he'd been cut after he ran past me.

"This may be easier than we thought..." Were my last thoughts before I heard a hissing noise and something smashed into my face.

**Angela**

"The guys are so mean aren't they..?" I pouted to Emmy.

"Yeah they think we're defenseless, but you can turn invisible and you have me so I'd say we can handle this." She said from her sheath at my back.

I was monitoring everyone's soul when suddenly Derick and Al disappeared. I stopped and looked in their direction. There was nothing different from before but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach.

I took off running down the side streets towards them cutting down anyone who got in my way. I rounded the last corner and stopped.

Hundreds... No thousands of snakes were converging on one spot. They were forming into... No it couldn't be she had been killed by Maka and Soul years ago. I rushed in and grabbed Al and Derick where they were unconscious on the ground.  
I had been invisible up to this point but now Medusa turned to look at me and she smiled.

"My fellow witch you must be so lonely all by yourself at the DWMA. Join me and we will crush the reaper and destroy those blasted Meisters." The thing said.

I was sickened to find that I was tempted. I was tempted to join the witch who was as cold and heartless as the animal she resembled. She had tried to kill all the people close to me at least once and now was my time for revenge.

"Hypnosis!" I shouted and two giant Chameleon eyes appeared in the air before me.  
The eyes swirled and spun different directions. The spell confused anyone who saw it and put them in a trance. Medusa started to sway and wobble on her feet and I took my chance. I sprinted toward her and stabbed at her with Em but just as the blade was about to reach her she shot away to the right.

"Vector plate." She said calmly grinning evilly.

"Now my young little friend you just threw away your only chance at survival. How foolish." She said then laughed.

"Vector Storm!" She yelled and dozens of arrows shot out from where she was standing.

I sliced them as they came at me but there were to many and a few slipped past and aimed for my heart. I clenched my eyes shut and prepared for the end. After a few seconds of nothing happening I opened an eye.

Al was standing in front of me blocking the arrows with Derick as a scythe. Derick was a very strange scythe his blade was silver on the top and pitch black on the edge. The handle was silver and a red eye connected the two pieces.

But what scared me was the aura coming off them. Their normally calm and serious mood was now an insane killing intent. Al's eyes scared me the most though they now had bright yellow stars instead of pupils.

"No one hurts my sisters!" He said with an insane screaming laugh.

"Ange what's wrong with them?" Emmy asked in a frightened voice.

"Black Blood Madness." I replied.

**Alright this story uses aspects of both the manga and anime. I use whichever was revealed in the anime that hasn't been revealed in the Manga. Also I am open to any suggestions. And yes I'm saying Maka killed Medusa not Crona.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing. Medusa is in Arachne's body.**

**Andrew, roof of Empire State Building**

"Yeah! 30 for 30! this is easy!" Mike yelled from his weapon form.

"Yeah to easy... They were the best assassin's in the world it shouldn't be this easy to pick them off." I said lining up another shot.

"Well maybe they aren't used to fighting opponents with guns?" Mike offered.

"Yeah maybe." But something was still bugging me.

'Click' a chip of concrete hit the roof behind me. I whirled around and threw a shot. I barley had time to think before a fist hit my stomach. I looked up and saw a guy with white spiky hair.

"So you're Whitestar? I thought you'd be taller." I said smartly.

He laughed. "Your funny kid. Your about to die and you can still be a smart ass?

That's hilarious!" He said.

I wasn't just wasting time I was letting Mike get in position. He and I had knives coated in an acid that quickly ate away skin and organic materials. If we could just land one hit...

Mike lunged and Whitestar sidestepped.

"You can't hit me. Even being dead for as long as I have I'm still the best!" He told us.

"Nope your son beat you a long time ago. So did your grandkids." I said weakly.

"My son? He's still alive? And grandkids? I should go meet them. Right after we have a chat with Death." He said laughing.

**Kevyn, 42nd street**

"Wow look everyone's gone, I mean I know dad said everyone had been evacuated but I didn't think he meant everyone." I said to Kayla.

"Well everyone who wasn't already killed by the star clan. But I know what you mean." She said from her holster.

"Wait someone's coming this way!" I told her quietly.

A relatively short man with white spiky hair and two people slung over his shoulder just appeared in front of me. I backed up and aimed Kayla at him.

"Huh, your not Death? I really thought you were him. By the way do you know these two?" He asked innocently.

He picked up the people on his back and I could see that they were Mike and Andrew. Mike had a broken bloody nose and his right arm was twisted wrong. Andrew had a deep cut on his shoulder and I could see it soaking his shirt.

"What did you do to them?" I yelled angrily.

"I gave them a few love taps." He said grinning.

"Hey do yo-" He was cutoff as two soul bullets smashed into his back.

"I would prefer that you don't hurt my students Kishinn." My dad said from the roof of a nearby building.

"Kishinn? Ha you think I'm weak like him? I'm on a whole other level! Who do you think brought back that Snake witch and Master Swordsman?" He yelled.

"Snake Witch? Do you mean Medusa?" My dad demanded.

"Yeah I think that was her name. By now those other kids she wanted to fight will be dead." Whitestar said.

"Kev I need you to get those two to safety then go help the others, Ok?" My dad asked.

"Yeah."

"You think I'll let you get a chan-" Whitestar began as dad rushed him.

I ran forward and grabbed Andrew and Mike then threw them over my shoulders and ran trying to sense out the others. I found them ten blocks away.

**Alistair **

"Oh we're not mad. We're just really MAD." I told Ange.

"That makes no sense." She said rolling her eyes.

"Come on can't you at least let me get one good line in?" I asked.

"Nope!" She and Em said in unison.

"Well now I'm pissed so lets make a snakey go away, what do ya say dude?" I asked Derick.

"Oh yeah! If we can beat her that means were even better than my parents!" He said excitedly.

"Your parents? But that would mean... You mean that idiot scythe and that flat chested little &$ *#% are your parents! Well this means I can get my revenge on them started already." Medusa said grinning.

"After all these years and you still don't notice me really? MOM?" A voice said around the corner.

Chrona stepped around the corner of an alley.

"You will never change! Your a despicable person who doesn't care about anyone or anything if they don't advance your cause!" He yelled as he drew Ragnarok.

"SCREAM RESONANCE!" He yelled as Ragnarok started to scream.

"Screech Omega!" He said as he swung the blade and released a huge skull shaped blast wave.

I was blown back a bit and I grabbed Angela's hand so she wouldn't get blown away. I was about to jump into the battle when a tall man in a coat with police tape appeared in front of me.

I heard Ange gasp before saying "Mifune?"

**Death** **the Kid vs. Whitestar**

I was really starting to get pissed. It didn't look like I was doing any damage but I was hitting him. Liz and Patty were just as confused as I was and we weren't getting anywhere like this.

"What are you? You aren't getting hurt at all no matter how much I hit you!" I yelled at him.

"Oh come now the great lord Death must be able to figure it out. No? Alright I'll show you." He chuckled to himself.

He reached out his hand and it slowly disappeared almost as if it were behind a curtain. He grabbed something and pulled the hand back. I gasped at what I saw. In front of me was my deceased father.

"What have you done to my Father?!" I demanded.

"I told you I have conquered Death! I can resurrect any who have been killed! I AM GOD!" He laughed manically.

"You can't be that positions taken." I said back.

"Then I shall kill god and claim his place as my own!" He told me.

"The only downside is that if someone dies again I can't bring them back. But you'll never tell anyone." He grinned at me.

"Liz. I want you to go and get everyone back to Death City. Order all the death scythes and powerful Meisters to gather. Patty and I will meet you back there!" I said to Liz.

"Alright but if you die I'll bring you back and kill you myself!" She said turning back to human form.

She ran around the nearest corner as I rushed Whitestar. I was within striking range when a large object smacked into my chest.

"Reaper Chop!" My father yelled.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere I want to see who's stronger the old or new Death!" Whitestar laughed from the roof of a building.

"As do I!" Father said.

"To test whether or not he has let his power decrease!"  
"Patty are you ready?" I said.

"Yeah!" She yelled as enthusiastic as ever.

**Alistair vs. Mifune**

"Who are you?" Mifune said to Ange.

"Wha. Don't you remember me? You took care of me since I was a little kid!" She yelled.

"Angela?" He said, confused.

"Yes you idiot!" She said walking forward to hug him.

I didn't have time to blink before Ange had a sword through her chest. She looked up pleadingly at Mifune.

"Why?" She said as she collapsed.

"I only won't attack children. You don't count anymore." He said coldly. pushed us back.

"Al switch out! A scythe can't do close combat like a sword we're at a disadvantage!" Derick yelled.

"Yeah." I admitted.

We swapped places and rushed him. He blocked easily and pushed us back. Derick was thinking a bit clearer than I was and I think I may have gotten us killed by this point.

Mifune took out the case behind him and threw all the swords around the street. Some stuck into the walls but most fell on the street around us.

I grinned to myself. Blackstar had done this to us before. he had been using a mock version of infinite sword style. Just as we were about to start two forms appeared on the roof above us.

"Alright were leaving!" A voice yelled every bit as obnoxious as his son.  
I looked up to see Whitestar standing next to the old Death and holding Lord Death in by the neck.

"Lord Death!" Derick yelled and he jumped up to slice at Whitestar.

Mifune knocked us out of the sky and Derick tried to swat him aside. He missed and Mifune knocked him unconscious with the flat of his blade.

I turned back to human and rushed at Mifune who had turned to join Whitestar. He turned and gave Emmy a chance to hit the back of his head. I nailed him in the stomach and we poured all our power through him.

"DUAL PLANET DESTRUCTION!" We yelled together.

He coughed up blood and fell to one knee. I thought we had won but then I saw the look in his eye as he drew a sword. I felt the slash then passed out.

**O.o cliffhanger. I should have the next chapter up soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, but if I did there would be a reboot of the anime.**

**Derick, Apartment**

"Damn it!" Al yelled punching the bed in front of him.

I rolled my eyes and went back to looking through the Meister applications. Since the fight in New York Lord Death had recovered and had recommended that we get separate Meisters so we could both fight at the same time.

I was now looking through the applications I had received for any matches. Alistair's stack was lying around his bed. He was still angry about losing the fight to Mifune and having to recover.

Mike and Andrew were still in the hospital. They hade severe injuries that wouldn't go away for a few weeks. Angela was even worse she was going through shock and depression over Mifune trying to kill her.

The papers slid off my lap and onto the floor. As I was picking them up one name stuck out to me. Raigina. I picked up her application and looked it over. Odd wavelength. Short temper. Very strong.

"Look Al its you as a girl." I laughed showing him the paper.

He read it and punched me in the shoulder. I laughed again and called the number at the bottom of the page.

Two days later she showed up at the door of our apartment. My jaw dropped. She looked nothing like her picture. She had black hair with electric blue tips and eyes to match. She had a black jacket and jeans.

"Hi are you Derick the Death scythe?" She asked.

"Yes, and you're Raigina correct?" I asked recovering.

"Yes I am. May I come in?" She asked.

"Of course." I said stepping out of the way.

She came in and sat on the couch. Al was still skulking in the kitchen with a depressed aura hanging over him.

"What's wrong with the weirdo?" She asked quietly.

"One he's a death scythe to and he's just depressed about losing our last fight." I told her quietly.

"Oh! He's looking for a partner to right?" She asked.

"Yeah he is, why?" I asked confused.

"I have a friend who might be good for him." She told me.

"Ok have her come over here sometime."

"Maybe that should be right now, she's kind of shy around new people."

"Ok. If you'll excuse me for a moment."

I walked over to Al and grabbed the back of his shirt dragging him to his room.

"Get changed! We may have found you a partner!" I said throwing him into his closet.  
I walked back over to the couch and sat down again.

"So, I remember from your application that you have an odd wavelength. What's so different about it?" I asked.

"Uh... Let me show you." She said.

She held her hands like she was about to clap and focused. I watched as tendrils of electricity shot between her hands. She closed her hands and the power stopped.  
"That's what is so strange about my soul it emits electricity. Most weapons just get zapped and pass out when I touch them." She said facing the ground.

"When your friend gets here all four of us can go out and test compatibility, ok?" I asked.

"Alright!" She agreed smiling.

We spent the next hour getting ready while Al tried to make himself presentable. When Raigina's friend arrived he opened the door to find a slim brown haired girl who wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Uh hello I'm Elsye nice to meet you!" She said very fast.

"El slow down don't worry these two are nice. Trust me." Raigina said.

Al led her in and had her sit next to Raigina while he sat next to me.

"So there are two important tests we have to do in order to see if we are compatible. First we need to see if our wavelength's are compatible. Second we have to see how you hold up against our Madness." I explained.

"Madness?" They asked.

"I was born with Black Blood witch causes an extremely potent Madness Wavelength within the soul. Al has received it when we used Soul Resonance. My madness could be almost considered to be Kishinn level if I used it to its most powerful extent." I explained.

"How would this affect us?" Rai asked.

"Well when we use soul resonance it could become part of you which would also cause you to have a madness wavelength. On the upside you can't be cut when the black blood is activated." I told them.

"We'll it's not any stranger than me so let's go!" Rai said.

Elsye nodded and we went to Steins lab so we would be far from any normal people. Al and I transformed and Rai and Elsye grabbed us.

Neither of them fell over so we were compatible. But now we had to test Madness.  
Rai and I started Resonance and I felt the black blood flowing into her. The madness was affecting her though I saw the insane grin break out on her face. A little ways away I heard Elsye laughing insanely.

I could see the sea of madness enveloping Raigina and I jumped down and grabbed her arm. I pulled as hard as I could and she climbed out. Her real body was now coated in a black dress much like my moms.

"This is a sweet dress." She said looking it over.

"It's made of black blood so it's like wearing a set of armor." I told her.

Elsye was still in the throngs of madness and swinging Al around madly. She was also wearing a black dress but Al wasn't trying to pull her out he had been dragged in himself.

"We have to snap them out of it now!" I yelled to Rai.

She ran towards Elsye and grabbed her arm. Normally this wouldn't do much but Rai electrified her hand and Elsye was electrocuted.

The effect was instantaneous the black blood within Elsye was deactivated. Al however was rejected and the needles started poking out of his body. He screamed until I transformed and kicked his face. The needles stopped and he passed out.  
I picked him up while Rai did the same with Elsye. We carried them back to the Apartment and lay them on the couch.

"Well this was an eventful evening. By the way do you have anywhere to stay?" I asked.

"Uh not really I've been staying with Elsye but her parent's house is really crowded so I was thinking about moving into the academy dorms." She said.

"Well you know we have a spare bedroom if you want to stay here." I offered.

"Really? Thank you!" She said practically bouncing with joy.

"DERICK?" A familiar voice called from the hallway.

"Oh please no..." I said shaking my head.

"There's my nephew!" Aunt Blair said opening the door.

"Who's this?" Blair asked.

"This is my new Meister." I said pointing at Rai.

"Oh you two make such a cute couple!" Blair squealed.

I blushed. Raigina tried to grab Blair but I held her back.

"Don't do it she's just a magical cat." I said.

"That's a cat?!" Rai asked shocked.

**Death room One week later**

"Wow I've never been in here before." Rai said.

"Yeah it's always awesome to come in here." I agreed.

Death had asked Al and I to come show him our new partners separately. So Rai and I were coming to see him. We reached the top of the stairs and I released and important message to Death.

"Lord Death. Blackstar broke one of the spikes outside again." I told him.

"Not Again! I'll kill him!" Death said.

I noticed my parents sitting off to one side. My mom was still mad about us going to fight Whitestar.

"Never mind that right now. I have a test for the two of you. To test your new partnership you will be fighting Maka and Soul." Death told us.

"What?!" Rai and I yelled.

"We have to fight one of the greatest teams ever made?!" I asked.

"Yes I need to see how strong you have become and how well the two of you can work together. Your fight starts now." Death said.

My mom swung Soul around in her usual style and prepared to fight us. She surprised me by directly going for Raigina. I stepped into her path and grabbed the scythe blade with my hand and threw the two of them over my shoulder.

I transformed and Rai and I unveiled our new trick. Rai poured electricity through me charging my blade with a powerful electric charge.

We charged my parents and my mom tried to use the black blood to grab me and create an opening. She took the electric shock full force and it went through her and into Soul who passed out and changed back. Maka glared at me and carried Soul out of the room without a word.

"Well I guess that means you win. Now I'm off to kill Blackstar." Death said.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own nothing.**

**Raigina DWMA**

I was listening to Professor Chrona lecture on about dissections when Dericks voice came on over the intercom.

"Raigina Izumi, Elsye Nysha report to the Death Room."

I left the classroom in a hurry running to the Death room. When I reached the top I found Angela, Emily, Alistair, Derick, Kevyn, Kayla, Elsye and Professor waiting for me.

I stood next to Derick and waited. Stein took a deep breath and began to explain.  
"After recent events Lord Death and I agree that you need to learn chain resonance." He said with a bored look.

We all gave him questioning looks.

"Chain resonance is when a group of teams link their souls in order to achieve a much higher rate of resonance." He explained.

"How do we do that Stein?" Kevyn asked bluntly.

"We'll show you." He said gesturing behind us.

We turned and saw Tsubaki, Blackstar, Death, Liz and Patty.

"We had to do this to unlock some of our hidden power. It takes a while but the payoff is amazing." Death told us.

Together with stein they stood in a triangle. We watched as their souls became visible and extended small tendrils to each other. The effect was instantaneous. Their souls increased their power drastically and they weren't even trying.

After their demonstration Death had us attempt to achieve chain resonance. Our first dozen attempts ended with explosions from extra power. We couldn't match up without blowing up so we all left feeling pretty much exhausted and angry.

I noticed Derick didn't go straight to the apartment but arrived after we had dinner ready and he had a grin on his face.

The next day we tried again and we had better results. I also noticed that Soul had entered the room and was watching us with Stein.

After we had lunch Derick unveiled his surprise.

"Okay so I went to see my dad last night and he gave me some advice on how he found a way to resonate with others. He played a piano to match his wavelength so others knew what to match." Derick said from his weapon form.

"And this helps us how?" I asked.

"Well I learned how to play the guitar from him so I think I might be able to do the same thing!" He told me.

"Okay let's try it I guess." I said.

We started and Derick found a way to play a guitar in his weapon form. As soon as he hit a chord I passed out.

When I woke up I was in a dim room with two huge speakers. Their were a bunch of pictures hanging on the wall. I got up and found I was wearing my black blood dress.

"Weird." I mumbled.

"Hey Rai! Come here!" Derick called from between the two speakers.

As I got closer I saw the speakers were huge at least two stories tall. I found Derick tuning a heavy electric guitar.

"So what do you think?" He said.

"Where are we?" I wondered aloud.

"In my head. This is where I go when I become a weapon." He said.

"Then how do you see what's going on outside?" I asked.

He snapped his fingers and a window appeared around the edges of the room. I looked through and saw myself slumped on the ground snoring loudly.

That's embarrassing... I thought to myself.

"Wake me up please!" I asked.

"Sure just walk through the door over there." Derick said pointing.

I opened the door and stepped out. It was black for a second then I opened my eyes and found myself in my body again.

The others were all staring at me concerned.

"I'm alright just had a chat with Derick!" I said.

I grabbed the scythe and got in position.

We started to link up and Derick started to play. I felt a rush then the urge to give into madness. I grinned and started to laugh as I felt the power flowing into me.

We continued training until we could fight Stein while maintaining Resonance then he told us to go and rest until he or Lord Death called us.

We would be heading out to finish Whitestar soon.

**Yeah so this is gonna have a crossover sequel so it's gonna be wrapped up here in a few chapters. THE FINAL FIGHT AWAITS!**


	5. Preparations

**I own nothing and this is all about preparation for the final fight. The Sequel will be released within a week. For Elsye picture Lan Fan's automail blade. (FMA brotherhood.)**

**Mike, infirmary**

"Hey morons wake up." A voice said right before something smacked into my head.

I looked down and saw a roll of bandages. Angela was standing in the doorway with bandages wrapped around her lower stomach.

"What is it?" I asked annoyed.

Ever since the fight we had had to stay in the infirmary unless we were training or in class. Andrew was asleep snoring loudly.

"I just heard that they located Whitestar. I'm going to be going whether they like it or not!" She said her eyes burning with hate.

I noticed she was wearing her hat, which she almost never did. She was wearing a shirt that left her bandaged area uncovered and long black pants. She was preparing for a major fight.

"And you want us to go with you?" I asked.

"Yeah you wouldn't be close to the action. So you would have a very small chance of getting injured." She said happily.

"Why do you want us?" I asked suspicious.

"I need backup." She told me.

"Alright I'll go he will to even if I have to drag him kicking and screaming." I said jerking my thumb at Andrew.

"Alright let's go!" She said grabbing the two of us.

**Kevyn, Death Room**

"So you're not coming?" I asked my father.

"I can't in my condition I can't even fight." He told me.

I knew what he meant I had checked his injuries after the battle. He had holes throughout his chest. Not only that his soul was damaged. Part of it had been severed and was regenerating.

Chrona wasn't going either. Whitestar had stepped in himself and broken through the black blood shield. The force had damaged many of Chrona's organs.

"We need help. We can't fight the entire clan and those that have been resurrected by ourselves." I told him.

He called to the outside of the room and in came the original Spartoi team. Kilik Thunder and Fire (now teenagers), Harvar and Ox, Kim and Jackie. Lastly came the Duo who had proven themselves the equals of Death. Maka & Soul. Blackstar & Tsubaki.

"They are going with you Maka and Soul have a score to settle with Medusa. Blackstar wants to go see Mifune. The others will engage The Star clan." Father told me.

"Very well. We will be leaving soon. Goodbye Father." I said.

"Goodbye, Kevyn."

**Alistair, New Apartment**

"Elsye we have to go soon!" I yelled at her.

"I know! I'm getting something ready! It will come in handy later!" She yelled back.

We had been training ourselves for the fight for two weeks and in that time found Elsye was special like Derick and I. She was an odd weapon she separated into two blades that curved off the elbows. .I had gotten the black blood under control so she wouldn't be exposed.

"Alright I'm ready!" She said running out the door.

We walked up towards the academy and our ride.

**Derick, Steins Lab**

"Are you sure you're ready?" Marie asked us.

"Yeah we'll be fine. But when we get back tell Chrona he has to fight us to see if his or my blood is stronger." I said.

The last two weeks we had spent on Rai getting a grip on her Madness and we had given her a direct transfusion of my black blood. She was now able to use the blood with no madness at all unless she was driven to extreme anger. We had also gotten our soul resonance to the level of demon hunter without chain resonance.

"Bye Miss Marie. We'll definitely be back!" Raigina said.

The only thing that we hadn't gotten under control was her electricity. She zapped anything metal that she came in contact with. Stein had given her a pair of black gloves to wear over hands that limited the electricity but she still caused power surges if she touched anything.

We walked up the hill to where the planes were waiting. It was time to settle this. Once and for all.

**One more chapter then it's the longer cooler Sequel. YAY.**


	6. The final Fight

**Kid hates me right now. The story is only 6 chapters not his beloved 8. I own nothing but the shoes on my feet... Wait no those are my friends.**

**Derick, DWMA plane**

We were heading to Florida. More accurately Disney land.

Apparently Whitestar had liked the big castle and decided to kill and absorb all the tourists. When Raigina heard this she went pale.

"What's wrong Rai?" I asked concerned.

"My parents and little sister were going to Disney land for a vacation." She said quietly shaking her head.

Kevyn just stared out the window. Kayla looked like she was going to cry. Al just punched the wall leaving a large dent. Elsye sat next to her while I just stood there I didn't know what to do.

"Kevyn, can you clear a path so that she and I can get directly at Whitestar?" I asked the reaper.

"Sure, Al go with them your backup." He said.

"Yeah." Al said solemnly.

We spent the rest of the trip in silence.

**Disney**

When we arrived at the park it was deserted. I could see no one only a few souvenirs blowing in the breeze. All of those who would be fighting disembarked and began walking towards the castle.

As we got closer I saw a zigzagging line that seemed to be painted on the ground. Right up until small arrows began to appear on the edges.

"Medusa." Maka said so that everyone could here.

We all avoided touching the arrow and continued on. When we got to the entrance all weapons changed and everyone was watching the walls and corners.

A little ways later the path split and Maka and Soul followed the arrow while Elsye Kevyn and Rai took the center path and the Spartoi members took Blackstar the third way.

We continued walking and arrived at a plaza with a bunch of Mickey Mouse ears and other souvenirs scattered around. Rai immediately went for a ball cap and looked inside.

She dropped it when she read the name inside. I saw it as it fell. Jenna Izumi. It was her sister's hat.

Rai picked up the hat and put it in her jacket pocket. She got up and jumped up onto a nearby bench and yelled

"COME OUT YOU COWARD!"

Then she sat down and waited. A few minutes later something hit the back of her neck. She reached back and grabbed Whitestar's leg and smashed him into the ground that it cracked.

She grabbed me and tried to hit him but he leaped up to the top of the building. She glared at him. He smiled at her.

"So that little brat of a girl was your sister? I remember her. She actually put up a fight. And gave me this little cut." He said pulling down the collar of his shirt.

On his neck was a long scar. I heard Kevyn gasp and looked at him. He was staring down a side path towards the entrance. On the path was the old lord Death. Kevyn raced after him before we could stop him.

I returned my attention to Whitestar. His mocking laughter had been cut short suddenly. I saw that he had a jagged dagger sticking out of his upper right arm.

He pulled it out and threw it off to the side. I recognized the dagger as Andrews but I also knew what happened if you got hit by their knives.

I watched as Whitestar's arm slowly started to be eaten away by the acid. He grunted and took out his own knife and sliced off the arm.

We all stared in awe that he would cut it off with no hesitation. But the wound closed up quickly and scarred.

Rai leaped at him and swung as hard as she could but he dodged then punched her stomach and sent her flying. I had no time to think I turned back and put her in front of me. We hit a wall and I took the brunt of the force.

I passed out as I felt blood running down my back.

**Elsye**

"Derick!" I yelled.

Al remained silent and I could feel him on the verge of losing control.

All of a sudden his wavelength changed into an ominous dark one. I looked down and saw tendrils of black energy coming off the sword in my hand. The energy was pure madness.

I kept my sanity but this was a whole new level of power this was Kishinn level.

I took advantage of the situation and leaped at Whitestar. He was stunned for a second but blocked with his knife. I hammered him with blow after blow after blow. He was having trouble with only one arm and he was off balance.

He slipped and I slashed at his chest. I left a long jagged line from his shoulder to his hip.

He kicked me and Al and I switched. Whitestar was doomed now.

**Angela **

I was looking for Mifune by running on the rooftops of buildings and along the rails of the rides.

I wanted to get him back for what he had done to me. He had been my protector when I was little but now that I was older he had showed no mercy.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice Blackstar appear in front of me. He was holding Tsubaki in sword mode and tapping his foot.

"Out for revenge are we?" He asked.

"Yes." I admitted.

They may not have been my real parents but they had my respect I had never beaten either of them in a fight.

"Very well, I already spoke to Mifune and he agreed to fight you." He told me.

"Blackstar you can't be serious!" Tsubaki cried.

"Why not? When we were their age we had fought and killed Mifune and the Kishinn." He told her.

"But..." Tsubaki trailed off.

"Don't worry I will step in if it gets bad, Alright?" He asked.

"Thank you." I said bowing to them.

"It's this way." Blackstar said turning around.

**Al**

I stood facing Whitestar Elsye at my arms.

"Are you ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah."

"Die Monster!" I yelled charging at Whitestar.

He smirked and tried to get behind me. Mistake number one. I jerked my arms back and he received to deep gashes in his chest.

He backed up and tried to attack from the front. Mistake number two. I changed my hand and it changed into a small decorative scythe. I stuck the blade into his shoulder and used it to flip behind him.

Next he waited for us to make the first move. Mistake number three. He's dead.

Elsye and I started soul Resonance. Her blades grew longer so that they extended the whole length of my arm. We leaped towards him and caught him by surprise. He got a small cut across his cheek and another on his remaining arm.

"Hah is this the best you've got? Cause if it is you have no chance of winning!" He laughed.

"Maybe you should take a second look at yourself or maybe your Soul." I said.

Elsye had a special ability in resonance. She could shred a person's soul by cutting them. I could see the holes we had made in his easily. The downside was that it took a huge strain on both of us.

"So you can cut my soul? That means I'm going to have to start trying hard!"

He disappeared then showed up in front of me. I saw his hand come up then smash down on my upper arms rapidly smashing through bone and black blood.

I staggered back and tried to stop the bleeding by hardening the black blood but it wouldn't hold for long. I switched places with Elsye only to have Whitestar send us both flying like Derick and Raigina.

I blacked out when I hit the wall.

**Mifune**

"So Angela are you ready?" I asked very bored.

"Yeah!" She said.

I noticed the tattoos forming around her body and had a sense of Déjà vu Blackstar had used the same power when he had killed me.

"I hope you're ready to die because I'm not going to die the same way as last time." I told them.

"Of course not. We're not going to kill you we just want to defeat you!" Blackstar said cheerfully.

He was sitting on one of the various shop stall counters enjoying a bowl of cotton candy.

All I could think was, you haven't changed at all kid, Before Angela charged at me. I parried her first strike and slashed at her. She blocked and I could see she was angry.

Apparently Blackstar's daughter was her partner because the pupils of her eyes had changed to stars. I smirked and kicked her aside.

"So you choose the way of the demon?" I asked.

"No we chose the way of the witch!" A voice behind me yelled. I turned and found myself neck wrapped in a chain and held in place by a scythe blade.

The girl was using her arm as a trap holding me in place which meant... I turned back to Angela and found her weaving signs in the air.

"Hypnosis!" She shouted.

I saw the eyes on her hat stare at me and I became entranced. Angela walked calmly towards me then took four swords out of the case at my hip.

"I'm sorry." She said.

She had me back up to the closest wall then pinned my hands and feet to the wall using the swords.

She made me sleep.

When I woke up Blackstar was shaking me.

"Mifune what's going on with your body?!" He was yelling.

I looked down and saw that my body was turning to dust.

Whitestar had been beaten.

**Whitestar**

I turned back towards where Death was fighting and began towards the battle when I heard someone getting up.

"Are you giving up? Because this fight isn't over yet!" The black haired girl said.

"Girl it was over before it began." I told her.

"Yeah we all knew that we were gonna kick your ass!" She said.

"Unless you have some new trick up your sleeve you can't win." I said grinning.

"As a matter a fact I do." She reached into her sleeve and pulled out a knife.

"A knife won't do anything." I laughed out.

She stabbed both her palms and dropped the knife.

"That's the strangest strategy to win ever..." I trailed off as to long thin spikes emerged from the wounds.

She charged at me and I decided to dodge until I could find a way to kill her. She was fast but she couldn't touch me. Until a smaller spike emerged from the original and pierced my stump of an arm.

The small spike dissolved into my blood then spikes shot out in every direction. One pierced my heart and I doubled over.

"Die Whitestar! You killed my little sister, this doesn't even count as punishment." She said coldly.

She placed her hand on my back and I felt a huge electric shock go through my body. I grabbed the one soul that I needed to end this and pulled them back from Death.

I brought back the girls sister.

**Derick**

I was trying to move when Whitestar brought back Rai's sister. Rai immediately stopped attacking and dropped to her knees. She wrapped her arms around her sister and started crying.

I saw Whitestar twitch and tried to warn her but my body was out of whack.

He grabbed a shattered light pole and shoved it through Rai's sister and into her. It went through her sister's heart but missed Rai's. I finally was able to get moving and ran towards Rai.

She was pale and trembling tears rolling down her face. I dragged her careful not to remove the pole so she wouldn't bleed to death.

Whitestar was getting up his wounds healing as he glared at me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Elsye.

"My parents are both Surgeons I can help her. You go get that Monster!" She told me.

I nodded and stood up. I used the pinnacle of weapon ability. Wielding your own weapon form. I swung the scythe and Whitestar drew his Knife.

We stood waiting for the other to make the first move. We charged at the same time and I hardened my hand as hard as I could. Grabbing his knife I brought the scythe down in a deadly arc.

The monsters head was removed and the body fell to the ground. I went back to Rai's sister but the body was dissipating into dust.

The nightmare was over and we had won.

**Kevyn**

"Don't forget what has been said here. He needs to know." Grandfather said.

"I couldn't if I wanted to." I said.

I turned and went to see how the others had done.

**Blackstar**

"Blackstar, take this back to the school." Mifune said holding out a large bag.

I took it and looked inside. It was the candy that he always gave to kids he met.

"Make sure you look out for the all the kids for me alright?" He asked.

"Yeah I will." I said.

"Angela, watch out for him I don't think Tsubaki can do it alone." He said laughing.

"Goodbye my friends." He said as the last pieces of his body dissolved and blew away with the wind.

"Goodbye my friend." I whispered.

**Raigina**

When I woke up we were back at the school and everyone was gathered in the infirmary.

"Good you're awake. Now we can begin. I hereby grant Raigina Izumi, Elsye Nysha, Alistair Nakatsukasa and Derick Albarn the rank of Three Star Meister. Michael Smith, Andrew Greer and Angela Nakatsukasa the rank of two star Meister." Lord Death announced.

After that he just gave a little speech then left along with most of the older people in the room.

Those of us who had been promoted and our partners gathered together and all of them tried to comfort me over my sister.

We all spent the next few weeks recovering. Stein tried to see us but no one would let him come near them with a knife in his pocket.

Derick occasionally left the room to talk with someone I couldn't see and when I asked him about it he just said it was a surprise.

When we left Nygus's office I wanted to go straight home but Derick unveiled his surprise first.

At the cemetery on the outskirts of town, He had arranged for a memorial to be built along with headstones for my family. The memorial had a statue with my sister out front. I admit I cried a bit but I thanked him and we headed for home.

**The End**

**?**

**Nope, the sequel will be up soon and wow this was longer than I expected. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
